Love Story
by Sheeps go Baaa
Summary: Sakura's father, who was the former president of Japan, wishes Sakura to be with a guy qualifying high standards, but when she falls in love with an unknown artist, he bans her to America. There, she secretly lives as a commoner without her daddy's riches


This is my second story on this account, so let's not hate, people. Also, I am going to warn you guys that the first two or three chapters will be slow, but I hope you guys will have the heart to read through and enjoy it. You will notice there won't be much dialogue in this chapter, but I like to make my stories very descriptive, so if you're not the "detail-type" person, I'm uberly sorry! Other than that, I take criticism pretty well, so if there are suggestions, be free to help me out here. Thank you, Readers. Enjoy!

* * *

Short Summary: Why she got herself to America, she understood very well. But how she got tangled in this mess was unacceptable. If only her plans weren't flawed. If only she didn't look back, she'd be long gone in a faraway place (possibly Greece) with her one lover, enjoying the fulfillment of her daily life. If and only she had power, she'd escape this misery of being tormented by that spiteful opponent. What can she possibly do in a place where she cannot even speak the language?

Overall Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is the daughter of Japan's former president. Her father being a person of authority, he wishes his daughter to be with a wealthy man who can live up to his expectations. However, who Sakura falls in love is a fresh artist without any hoped recognition. Due to this, he tries to rip them apart by sending her daughter off to an unfamiliar ground called America. There, she feels her life is over without her love, however, something strange yet familiar starts to rekindle her heart.

Love Story  
Chapter One: The Beginning

…_If you and I are a story that never gets told  
__If what you are is a daydream I'll never get to hold  
__At least you'll know that you're beautiful  
__Every little piece, Love…_

Who I am is not important, but it is the tale I will share that matters. Perhaps this may be another Romeo and Juliet. Perhaps this may be another telling of a boy and girl. In fact, this is yet, another love story.

Majority of the female gender tend to enjoy romance with happy endings. More tend to favor comedies. Maybe even twists and turns throughout the script, however, this is a story that does neither. A specific happy ending cannot be defined, nor will the comedies last. It is straight forward, clear, and unblemished.

This is their love story.

Having her father remain in the most revered seat in Japan, Sakura Kinomoto was born a princess. After endlessly serving Japan's government for more than eight years, her father finally became the country's precious beacon of hope. Possessing desirable authority, he became the president.

Many envied Sakura's position. It was the fact she was the daughter of one of the richest man in Japan. However, Sakura thought otherwise. She despised herself for being different. She longed to be normal. She longed to be an average girl who would be acknowledged for who she was not the image and role she was to carry out. She longed to be loved. No, not just any love. By a true love.

As if the heavens have listened to her wishful pleas, it was granted. It happened when she had just turned five.

The morning on her fifth birthday was unusually silent. Normally, her father would throw a small party early in the morning with balloons, decorations, homemade cookies, and cakes. She headed down the kitchen to hear some sort of a "Surprise!" or "Happy Birthday!" However, what she anticipated was missing.

"He left that over there." Touya, her brother pointed to the refrigerator. He was five years older than Sakura. At the age of ten, he stood at 5'4, taller than most ordinary kids. He was also rather appealing in most people's eyes.

"A cake?" Sakura dashed to the fridge, opening it with the brightest smile on her face.

Touya closed the cold fridge door while towering over his little sister.

"What? Is it ice cream or something?" The young girl questioned in a pessimistic tone annoyed at the part her brother was snooping on her.

"No. This." He then took off the post it note and stuck it on Sakura's bare little forehead. It wrote, _Happy birthday, sweetie. Your gift is on the living room table._

Once again, the little girl sprinted all around the house to get to the living room. As she finally arrived, the only noticeable thing on the table was a white envelope. She opened it to find a fresh one hundred dollar bill.

"W-wh-what is this?" She clenched onto the crisp green paper, shaping it into what appeared to be an oversized booger.

"Hey! If you don't want it, I'll take it!" But without a moment's thought, the five-year old ran out the door of the mansion, crossing the jungle-like garden, out the gates, to an unfamiliar alleyway.

"I don't need money. I just want you, daddy…" she cried out while huffing and puffing from the lack of air in her respiratory system. Tears swelled and leaked from her unavoidable emerald eyes. She came to a gradual stop to breathe in some oxygen. After doing so, she came to a realization that she had ended up in an unknown place.

"You there. This place is forbidden." Sakura heard a voice nearby but was not able to detect where it was coming from. She looked around in bewilderment.

"Is it just my imagination?" she pondered.

"Hey, are you listening?" The voice rang out again. She looked up and found a boy sitting on the largest arm of the tree. "I said this place is forbi…" his words came to a complete stop as the little boy was absorbed into those new vibrant green eyes. It looked exactly like his own personal garden in where Sakura was now standing. It was full of life, yet, soft and gentle.

She looked around and about observing the territory. She let out a small gasp finally realizing to what situation she mingled upon. "I-I-I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I crossed someone else's ground. E-excuse me."

Before she could turn back to where she came from, the young boy jumped off the tree landing right before her eyes. Shocked, she fell to the ground with a painful thud. "Ow…" Sakura sat up on her knees and rubbed the tears away from her eyes. Her pale skin was now covered in dirt blotched all around her nose and cheek.

Warmly, yet in a cautioned manner, the boy extended his arm welcoming her with a lending hand. "I'll show you around if you want," he softly murmured never looking away from the cute beauty facing him. She then nodded with an angelic smile which made him strangely fuzzy inside.

This became their first meeting.

The boy happened to be from a different country. Sakura could tell by how he was dressed. It was much different than the original Japanese look. Not being from Japan, he was to stay temporarily with his grandparents until the summer was over.

Every summer, the boy would visit; not for his grandparents, but for his very special garden that was given to him from both his deceased parents. It was a lovely garden the two pairs cherished when they were alive. For this reason, this specific place was meaningful to him. Never would he let a soul enter, even his grandparents. However, this girl…she was someone else.

"You, you're late," he crudely let out.

"S-sorry. My brother wouldn't let me out until I made him breakfast." Sakura spoke while panting heavily.

"Breakfast? You just recently turned five." He walked up to the wheezing girl.

"It's only pancakes. We usually let the maids do it, but he only likes my pancakes."

"Maids? Who can you possibly be? The daughter of Japan's president?" The oblivious boy shook his head in disbelief.

With eyes wide open and her gleaming eyes lost in confusion, she asked, "You…don't know?"

He looked at her as if to scrutinize her from top to bottom. "Whatever. Come." He took Sakura's hand and walked her over to the cherry blossom trees.

"When did you make this?" Sakura was looking at the sturdy wooden stairway that led to the arm of the tree.

"Doesn't matter," the boy replied while using the hard wood to get to the top of the tree. Finally reaching his destination, he looked down at Sakura and asked, "You remember the first time we met?"

She smiled looking up at him. "Of course. You were up there."

"Right," he too smiled. "Remember what I said?"

"You there! This place is forbidden!" Sakura pointed at the boy and yelled out attempting to make her voice as low as possible. Sadly, it was pretty much her usual high yet soft tone.

The boy in the tree sneered. "After that. What did I say after?"

"Um. Are you listening?" She, herself questioned not sure of what he said.

"I told you I'd show you around, stupid. If not, you wouldn't even be here." He sighed.

"Oh, right, right, right." Sakura lightly hit her head with her fisted hand. "Stupid me," she giggled.

"You owe me," he smirked in his usual irresistible way. Although he was the same age as Sakura, something about him made him glow. Even as a typical five-year old boy, he was charismatic.

"I owe you?" Sakura was puzzled.

"Four weeks ago, on your birthday, I gave you this garden. This time, on my birthday, what are you gonna do for me?" he asked playfully, putting Sakura on the spot.

Feeling pressured, she replied, "Sing you a song?"

"Don't want to listen to your out-of-tune voice. I want something big."

"Oh, I have something big." Sakura took off her bunny bag from her back, and brought out a face-sized lollipop. "This is from the best candy store in Osaka. I'll give you this!" She extended her arm halfway until she realized it was the last of her lollipop from her very special collection. Surprisingly, her collections only lasted for no longer than three days. She was completely frozen. "D-do-do you want something else instead?" Cutely, she asked scratching her head.

The boy from the tree looked down at her amused. "You're lucky I don't like sweet stuff. Instead, I want you to sell me something."

_You've been going out lately, Sakura. Be sure not to sell yourself to bad guys. _She suddenly remembered her brother's last phrase before heading out the door. _Or else you'll make it hard on dad._

"Y-you want my b-bo-body?" She asked after kneeling down and scrunching up into a ball.

He couldn't help it. Everything he had been holding in let out as if to relieve chained stress. "Body?" he continued. "I guess you can say that."

She looked up at him with despair filled in her eyes. This made him laugh even harder.

"Your heart. That's what I need. Sell me your heart."

Being the ever so saintly child, she had no idea what he was intending. "I came down to you to give you my present last time, so I want you to come up and give me your present this time." He was referring to the stairway he had created the night before.

"But how do I give you my heart?"

"Come up here, and I'll show you."

After much contemplation, Sakura finally took her baby steps up the stairwell. As she reached the top, the boy sat her down next to him. Being on such a level beyond gravity, Sakura realized how much she was actually afraid of heights. She resembled a frozen statue.

Having to be the sharp boy he was, he gently nudged her, wondering what her next reaction would be. Just as suspected, she grabbed tightly onto him with her eyes painfully shut. Without a moment of hesitation, he brought his tender lips to her forehead, and kissed it.

Alarmed beyond belief, she let out a gasp before being released. With her two round eyes never leaving his, she started to breathe heavily. A new sensation rang through her body. It was something strong, yet warm, and filling. Strangely, it made her fear disappear without her realization.

"I put a seal on you, so now your heart is mine. Don't ever give it to someone else," he soon commented, touching the same place he had kissed with his thumb. Sakura, too, lost in her own world, touched the same spot.

"A seal…" she told herself.

Before the day was over on that one fine day, a Polaroid picture was taken and handed to the girl. "Treasure this," he said placing it in her hands. It came out to be a picture of both of them in the cherry blossom tree.

"You don't want it?" Sakura asked never leaving her eyes from the piece of fortune she had obtained.

"Give it to me when we meet again."

"Tomorrow?" she asked.

"No. Later. Way later," the boy responded shaping a smile on his lips. However, this face was not real. Sakura could see this. It was the face she made when she was talking to her father. A fake, painful smile. Seeing this, she knew. Although being the naïve girl she was, she realized from way before that this happiness would not last. She knew from the deep corner of her heart, he was to leave.

"I see," she replied with her head low.

"We'll meet again. I promise." The boy tried to assure the sulking girl. But he too was overwhelmed in that same pain. Separating with this warm girl full of hospitality was the last thing he wished to do. But he assured himself, _I'm coming back next year. It'll be fine. _As he looked down at her, he found her eyes filled with tears. It was now staining her blushed cheeks.

"Don't worry. I'm the only one who has your heart." He wiped away her tears. These were the last words that were voiced out in the unusual chilling summer air, "I'll come back for you." With that, they walked their separate ways. And it began from that day on; these two awaited their second meeting.

However, not only did a year pass, but two, three, and four. It went on even for a decade. Summer came around like a plague, rotting her body, and killing away the pieces she needed to live. It hurt up to a point she could no longer bear with the pain. Losing what used to burn up from the insides of her body, she now let go. Her hope was burning down, leaving traces of ash and dust in the corner of her broken heart.

And on that sixteenth year, she went on a search to find a new love.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. And also, the excerpt from above before the chapter begins is from Taylor Swift's song called, Stay Beautiful (just in case anyone wanted to know).  
Well, please leave lots of love, because I anticipate it. :D

TOODLES!  
-sheeps go baa


End file.
